This project will continue the Washington University NeuroNEXT site contributing to the Network of Excellence in Neuroscience Clinical Trials (NeuroNEXT sites) program. The overall goal of the program will contribute to the success in identifying and completing Phase 2 clinical trials that will speed translation of concepts to clinical practice for neurological conditions. The project will enhance the infrastructure for neuroscience related clinical trials at Washington University in St Louis (WUSTL) through supporting critical leadership personnel, support for the Neurological Clinical Research Unit (NCRU) and administrative infrastructure for multicenter clinical trials performance at WUSTL. The grant will provide key leadership assuring the efficient conduct of NeuroNEXT network clinical trials at WUSTL by funding a site PI and coordinator committed to assuring timely and accurate assessment of proposed concepts, organization and support of site protocol teams, and quality oversight for NeuroNEXT trials. The project also supports training for emerging investigators for participation in neurological clinical research through a program to support an outstanding younger investigator financially and through mentoring and formal training in theoretical and practical clinical trial practices, thus enriching the pool of investigators available for future investigations.